The Life of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze
by spazzgirl
Summary: Ever since the two had gotten married life for them have been going great, that is until Sakura got pregnant. Follow Naruto as he tries his best to become the best father for his children.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze**

**Well this is the story you've all voted for I will also write ****The Gentlemen**** since it came second in the voting poll. Some of you remember my little one-shot ****Yes**** this is the sequel to it.**

**Disclaimer:** oh Naruto why can't I ever own you?

**Summary: **Ever since the two had gotten married life for them have been going great, that is until Sakura got pregnant. Follow Naruto as he tries his best to become the best father for his children.

**I will warn you that each chapter is going to be short, because it's just some drabbles so please don't kill me.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**I'm Pregnant!**

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly. There on the room of the main head of the Namikaze clan house were two peaceful figures. A man with golden hair and tan skin had one arm wrapped around, a woman with pink hair and creamy pale skin. The woman rested on the man's chest and cuddled against him, the two were happily smiling in their sleeps, a sign of a happy dream. The pink haired woman quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom, the room was filled with groans and the sounds of throwing up. The blond haired man got up, he saw his wife kneeling in front of the toilet, he held her hair as chunks of last night dinner fell into the bowl.

"Are you alright Sakura?" The blond haired man asked.

The woman now known as Sakura nodded her head, the man headed towards the kitchen to fetch a nice cold glass of water for his koibito, he gave it to Sakura, who was sitting on the bed.

"Thank you Naruto," she happily took the cup and drank down the cold contents. "Shouldn't you being going to work Naruto-koi?"

"Yeah," Naruto put on a black shirt, his jounin clothing, and then the orange coat with black flames on the bottom. "Well I'll see you later, maybe you should see baa-chan she'll probably know what's wrong with you."

"Alright I will, now get going." Naruto nodded and quickly headed out. Sakura headed towards the hospital and made an appoint, a couple of hours passed and a nurse called her. She walked towards a room and waited for her sensei.

"Ah Sakura I wasn't expecting you here, now what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I might have some kind of flu, I mean I threw up three times this week." Tsunade raised a brow at this and began to do a check up on Sakura.

"I'll be back with the results." The rosette waited until her sensei came back.

Sakura looked up before speaking, "Is it the flu?"

"No Sakura, to tell you the truth, you're pregnant." Tsunade watched her pupil's eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a low voice.

The ex-Hokage just nodded. "Yup it seems like it, besides didn't you and Naruto always talked about having children after he became Hokage?" Sakura embarrassingly nodded. "Well congratulations, now go tell the man."

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage office just doing some paper works he could've used Kage Bunshin but he felt bored and nothing to do. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama your wife is here to see you," one of the chuunin's told the man.

"Let her in," the chuunin nodded and allowed Sakura to enter, after that the chuunin closed the door and left. "So did baa-chan ever say what's wrong?"

"Well it's certainly not the flu."

"Then what is it?"

Sakura let out a deep breath before saying anything. "I'm pregnant."

And with that the mighty Hokage fell on the floor, all because he fainted from what his wife had told him.

**END**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little chapter, I won't update quickly I can tell you that. Next chapter Naruto goes through Sakura's mood swings, which involves emotional problems and weird food cravings. **

**Stay tune for next time kiddies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing for this story, I'm glad some of you are giving this story a chance. Anyways I'm going to try updating this story once a week, so please don't ask.**

**So here's the first part of Sakura's mood swings.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Ch2: Mood Swings Pt.1**

Naruto happily rested on the couch reading a book about parenting after all he never had a father or a mother, so he'd have to learn all of this on his own.

"Naruto Namikaze," the blond looked up and saw his pregnant wife with an angry expression.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"What's wrong, you want to know what's wrong I found these small sized shirts in your dresser. I should've known as soon as I got pregnant you'd run off and have an affair with another woman."

"But Sakura-chan I would never cheat on you."

"Oh please, that's what every guy says when his wife is pregnant, but it happens to be true."

"Sakura-chan, you know I love you and only you." Naruto just remembered that Tsunade told him that Sakura would be going through an emotional change called mood swings.

"You're such a man whore Naruto, after all this time I thought you'd be faithful, but now I find out that your cheating on me."

"Come on Sakura-chan, those are shirts," the blond explained hoping to calm down his wife.

"Naruto do I look like a woman that could actually fit in these," she asked.

"No," Naruto replied.

Sakura twitched, "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!!!"

The blond quickly dodged the upcoming fist, "NO Sakura-chan, I was just answering your question."

Then the unexpected happened, Sakura started crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating, it's just these stupid mood swings." Like the loving husband he was, the blond took a seat next to his.

"It's alright Sakura-chan."

"Naruto," he looked at his wife. "Do you think I'm ugly because I'm fat?"

"No," the blond let out a small chuckle, "You're beautiful no matter what."

**END**

* * *

**Yeah the first stage of Sakura's mood swings, stay tune for the weird food cravings that are going to begin. And poor Naruto will be forced to try one of them T^T. **


End file.
